Steel Bars Wrapped Around This Heart Of Mine
by carousel333
Summary: "You love her. So be with her." Huh... who knew Carlos would be the most helpful in this situation. Be with her. Simple as that. Logan/Camille
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Steel Bars (Wrapped Around This Heart Of Mine)  
**Pairing:** Logan/Camille  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 3,186 (This Part)  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for Big Time Secret  
**Summary:** _"You love her. So be with her." Huh... who knew Carlos would be the most helpful in this situation. Be with her. Simple as that._  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.  
**Author Notes:** Title is a song by Michael Bolton. This is Part 1 of 2.

First James. Now Kendall.

Logan wanted to punch both of them.

The three of them plus Carlos had been friends for so long, it was hard to remember a time when they weren't the center of Logan's world. Every major change, decision or problem Logan had come across in his life, he was able to deal with it through the help of his three best friends. His brothers. In ninth grade, when Logan got his first B on an English paper and he went into a state of depression, Carlos was there. His smile and his inexplicable ability to make Logan laugh helped him realize it wasn't the end of the world, one B on one paper, was not going to bring his entire GPA down. In tenth grade, when he called the wrestling team stupid in Latin, James was there. The wrestlers had chased him all the way from the locker room to the parking lot until they came face to face with James... and his fist. Six months after they moved to Los Angeles, Logan came down with bad case of Hollywood Fever and homesickness, Kendall was there. Their fearless leader was always quick to remind him who he was and where he came from. They were a family, a bond so tight it could never be broken.

Or so he thought.

Lucy's voice breaks through his thoughts, demanding that Kendall tell them then truth. He is brought back to the scene in front of him, Kendall and Camille staring at him wide eyed, James and Carlos standing to his right desperately trying to pull their hands apart. He looks expectantly at Kendall, the ax guitar he "borrowed" from Lucy raised, ready to strike.

Kendall hesitates. Camille raises her hand to rub his back encouragingly. Logan sees red.

"Logan," Kendall starts, "Guys... Camille and I are... in love."

"He broke the code!" He's not sure who yells the loudest but they all point accusingly at Kendall.

Does the ex-girlfriend code mean nothing to his friends? Or the current girlfriend code in some cases. Cough_James_Cough. First James kisses Camille. Now Kendall is in love with her. If Carlos marries her, he is going to lose his shit.

"Kendall!" Camille's immediately throws her arms out in front of her, no doubt trying to hold off an attack.

And just like that it's over. Kendall rips of his jacket and no one quite knows what to say. As Logan throws the guitar over his shoulder, he can see Camille roll her eyes out of his peripherals but he can't bring himself to actually look at her. He is scared of what he would find. Anger. Disappointment. Love. Sadness. He wasn't sure which he preferred.

Kendall launches into a big speech about figure skating and having something to prove. They all give him as many words of encouragement that they can, considering he was dressed in purple, sparkly spandex. It becomes a moot point because they are terrible. James and Carlos make a game out of counting how many times they fall. As a hockey player, Kendall is at home one the ice. He is aggressive, dauntless, in charge. And he makes sure everyone knows it. As a figure skater, he looks timid and uncomfortable. Camille wasn't the most graceful person on foot but on ice it was even worse. She stumbled her way through the choreography as her and Kendall tripped over each other and crashed on the hard ice. Still. Logan couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

She was beautiful. Her short skirt and skates made her thin legs look longer than they really were. He wanted them wrapped around his waist as she kisses the pulse point on his neck. Her long brown hair flowed behind her has she floated across the ice. He wanted to run his fingers through the curls as she moans his name. Her method acting came in hand. Her radiant smile never left her face even when her fierce eyes were shooting daggers at Kendall. He wanted her to look at him with those big brown eyes, full of fire and passion as he assaulted her lips with his own. There is clearly something wrong with him.

He is relieved now that he knew the truth, but he still somewhat conflicted and has no idea why. Kendall wasn't in love with Camille and more importantly, Camille wasn't in love with Kendall. Even if she was, there was nothing he could do about it. They weren't together. It wasn't his place to tell her who she was or wasn't allowed to have feelings for. They broke up for a reason. A reason that happened to be sitting on his left. Sure, he forgave James and they all moved passed it but that doesn't stop Logan from wishing he would have pounded James' pretty face into the ground once in awhile.

Kendall and Camille were bandaged head to toe after their disastrous performance. Relaxing in Lucy's apartment was just what the doctor ordered. Camille's arm was in a sling, an ice pack pressed to her swollen jaw. She was going to have a nasty bruise.

"Wow, you were awful," James says.

"He was," Logan agrees putting an emphasis on the word he. He was awful, Kendall was awful. Camille was... well pretty bad but she was also perfect.

Kendall starts yet another speech about how they tried their best and blah blah blah. Logan stops listening. Kendall talks a lot. He must have mentioned something about Camille because James pats her leg affectionately. Logan has the sudden urge to push him so he falls backwards in his chair. Instead he sits up straight and suggests a "simple, non violent game of truth or dare."

As they chase Carlos through the lobby and out the doors of the Palm Woods, he thinks it probably wasn't a good idea.

They give up after they chased Carlos around the building five times. That boy had more energy than all of them combined. Guess that's why he won the Palm Woods 500 World Cup. They all collapsed by the pool, starting a fire when it got dark. Logan once again found himself unable to take his eyes away from Camille. She was a few yards away, laughing at something Lucy said. He loved her laugh. She had one of those loud, infectious laughs, where she threw her head back and clapped her hands to show her amusement.

He could sit there for hours, just watching her. He was officially a creeper and proud of it! She was captivating. The fire danced off her pale skin, illuminating her like a spot light. The bruise on her face was already visible, adding a dark contrast along her jaw line. It didn't seem to bother her that much anymore, as she waved her arms wildly, adding dramatics to whatever story she was telling.

Being friends with her was... hard. From the first day he met her, their entire relationship has been a roller coaster. They were so on again, off again, it was hard to keep track of where they stood. Last week he couldn't keep his hands (or lips), off of her (well, Mila - man, that spy was hot) and this week he had barely spoken to her. It was exhausting. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. On one hand, he enjoyed the fact that all four them were single again. There was nothing like spending time with the boys. On the other hand, he generally missed Camille when she wasn't around. She had become this ever-growing presence in his life.

Inner turmoil was something he was used to yet still not good at handling.

He is still watching Camille when he feels Kendall drop down next him. Perfect. Just Perfect. He is not in the mood for a lecture or a pep talk. Couldn't Kendall see that he was busy creepily staring at his ex-girlfriend?

"What's up buddy?"

"Nothing," Logan answered with a shrug.

"You want to talk about what happened?"

"Sure. Your leg feeling any better?" Okay, he could totally do this. He was a genius after all. Distract Kendall from what he really wanted to talk about and the actual topic of discussion never needed to be discussed.

"Not what I was talking about." As Kendall stared at him with his intimidating green eyes, Logan realized he totally could not do this. With James or Carlos, no problem. With Kendall? Kendall was determined and difficult. Sometimes Logan hates Kendall.

"I'm fine, Kendall." He definitely was not fine. He blamed Camille, but he wasn't about to tell Kendall that.

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Really? So fine in your book constitutes chasing me around with an ax guitar?"

"Yup."

"You need to deal with this, Logan."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kendall."

"You still have feelings for her."

Kendall, always the fearless leader. Always saying exactly what was on his mind, never holding back. Logan has no idea who appointed Kendall leader of his or her band of misfits, to be honest it was probably self-appointed but nobody was complaining. It had been like that since they day they all met. Logan certainly didn't want the job. He idolized Kendall, sure. Maybe not as much as Carlos but he respected Kendall. He is always the first person he goes to when he needs help. But, that doesn't mean Kendall knows everything. (Even though he does, at least when it comes to Logan, James or Carlos.)

Playing dumb is clearly his best option.

"For who?"

Kendall sighs. He doesn't say anything for a minute, then, "I'll be here when you're ready to talk." Logan shifts uncomfortably under Kendall's gaze. He takes to staring at the fire. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Kendall can't read his soul if he can't see his eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Kendall stands and places a hand on his shoulder. He leaves it like that until Logan looks up. Up into those stupid green eyes. Logan can see the love and concern swirling around those eyes. Kendall really is the best friend ever. He doesn't say anything, but Logan gets the message.

Not two minutes after Kendall walks away, someone else sits next to him. He doesn't have to look up to know who it is. He can smell her shampoo, feel the way his chest tightens and his heart quickens. He debates whether or not he should make a run for it.

"Are you mad at me?"

He doesn't look at her. He stares at the fire as if it is the most fascinating thing he has ever seen. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I have no idea but you haven't even looked at me all day." Saw right through that did she? Logan slowly turned his head in her direction but didn't make direct eye contact. "You know there is nothing going on between me and Kendall right?"

Logan can't help but flinch. "I know."

"Logan." At the mention of his name he finally looked her in the eye. Her big, beautiful, mocha colored eyes. She was a wonderful actress but her eyes gave her away. She didn't wear her heart on her sleeve, she wore it in her eyes. He could see she was begging, pleading with her eyes for him to believe her. She was about to apologize. For what, he wasn't sure. She didn't do anything wrong but he couldn't let her apologize because he was having some sort of mental breakdown.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple, cutting off anything she was about to say. She leaned slightly into him. "I'm not mad at you, Camille." Then he stood up and walked away, heading towards the apartment. He needed to get away from her before he did something he was going to regret.

He didn't get far when Kendall caught his arm. He clearly caught the exchange between him and Camille. "Dude..."

Logan just shrugged him off. "Not now Kendall."

Two days later, Logan was relaxing in the crib playing video games with James and Carlos. He hadn't seen Camille since the night at the pool and Kendall seemed to drop his quest to get Logan to talk about his feelings. Blowing up virtual shit seemed to be the perfect distraction.

That is until Camille stormed into the apartment. She didn't knock or bother to close the door behind her. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, he could tell that she was not happy. She looked like she was going to take one of his virtual guns and shoot all of them.

"I need to talk to Logan. You two," she pointed at James and Carlos, "Get out."

"We're a little busy," James said, "I'm killing these two."

"You wish!" Carlos scoffed, followed by an "In your face," as he blew James' virtual head off.

Apparently Camille wasn't kidding around as she walked to the TV and turned it off. "Get out."

He was in deep shit. Camille was definitely mad at him. Her eyes were narrowed and glaring. If she was a superhero, her power would definitely be shooting fire out of her eyes. She was wearing a maroon sweater over a white tank top and a pair of tight, skinny jeans. Her hands rested on her hips, which he was thankful for. As long as they were preoccupied, they couldn't slap him.

"Dude, what did you do?"

He couldn't find the words to answer Carlos' question, so instead he continued to stare at Camille, mouth hanging slightly open in confusion.

"Get out before I throw you out."

James and Carlos immediately stood up.

"See you, bro."

"Good luck, buddy."

And then there were two.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Logan blinked. A few times. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. "Oh really? In the fast few days you have either avoided me or given me the cold shoulder and I'm not sure what I did to deserve it. I told you nothing is going on with Kendall. We were just skating-"

He cut her off, "I know. I know nothing is going on. Kendal would never do that to me." Even though he did chase him around with an ax guitar.

"What about me? Do you know I would never do that to you?"

"Well, you happened to kiss another best friend of mine while we were still together, so..."

If possible, Camille's eyes darkened even more. If she was a superhero, there is no doubt he would be six feet under.

"Is that what this is about? Jesus Logan that was months ago, how long are you going to throw that it my face? I have apologized multiple times. The kiss meant nothing, we were acting and got caught up in the scene." She was rambling and he couldn't seem to get a word in to stop her. "I thought we were working on moving passed this. You said you were okay with us being friends. This is not how friends treat each other. You're being an ass."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be friends with you," he all but shouted at her.

Camille took a step back as if she had been slapped. He immediately regretted saying that but it was too late to take it back. "You make me crazy, Camille. You make me do things I never thought I would do. I almost brought physical harm to two of my best friends because of you. I haven't spoken more than two words to that Steve guy and yet I hate that guy because he took you to that stupid movie and stupid prom. Every time I think about that night at the movie theater, I want to lock myself in my room and listen to that depressing, emu shit Kendall insists is music. Seeing you with other people literally makes me crazy. I don't get jealous. Ever. I'm a rational person. My feelings for you are anything but rational. The things I have done in the last few months are anything but rational. I can't continue to do these crazy things. So maybe..." The words caught in his throat. He took a deep breath before he continued. "Maybe we just need to take a break from seeing each other for awhile."

Unshed tears threatened to fall, her mouth hung slightly open. He wanted to take it all back, do whatever he could to make that look on her face disappear. He wanted to make her smile. He wanted to make the twinkle in Camille's eyes reappear. What he absolutely could not do is stand there and watch her cry. "I'm sorry, Camille. I just... I got to go."

He turned and made a beeline for the door, which was still standing wide open. She was faster and slammed the door shut, pressing her back against it positioning herself between him and freedom. Tears were now openly streaming down her face. He had to restrain himself from reaching out to brush them away.

"You don't get to say all of that then just walk out." Her voice came out a whisper but her words were harsh. "It is not fair for you to just decide that we are no longer friends then not give me a chance to say anything. I know it was my fault we broke up and I am so, so sorry for that but you're the one who broke up with me. I have done everything I can to make it up to you. You think it is easy for me to see you with other people? I wanted to slap those stupid glasses right off Peggy's face."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

He reached for the doorknob but she pushed his hand away. "Too bad." Now she was yelling. Awesome. "You said what you need to say, now it's my turn. I want to be friends with you Logan. I want you in my life but if you don't want to be with me you have no right to dictate who I date or don't date."

"I'm not trying to dictate anything." Logan took a deep breath trying to calm his frustration. "I just can't sit here and watch you throw your new guys in my face." What the shit? Frustration is clearly winning out because now he doesn't even know what he's saying.

"Fuck you, Logan. I haven't done that and you know it. You know what, maybe you're right." She pushed off the door and took a step forward. Logan took a step back, bracing himself for the slap that was sure to come. She should slap him. He deserved it. "Maybe we shouldn't be friends. Maybe we should just stay out of each other's way because this is ridiculous."

And then he kissed her. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Steel Bars (Wrapped Around This Heart Of Mine)  
**Pairing:** Logan/Camille  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 3,432 (This Part)  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for Big Time Secret  
**Summary:** _"You love her. So be with her." Huh... who knew Carlos would be the most helpful in this situation. Be with her. Simple as that._  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.  
**Author Notes:** Title is a song by Michael Bolton. This is Part 2 of 2. _**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or alerted. You guys are the best!**_

And then he kissed her. Hard

He put his hands on her hips and jerked her roughly towards him, slamming his mouth against hers. Her hands shot up on his shoulders to brace herself. When Camille didn't pull back and slug the ever loving shit out of him, he tilted his head to get a better angle and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue along her lower lip before slipping in into her mouth and over every crevice he could find. Her tongue found his and a moan escaped from somewhere deep in his thought. Her hands moved upwards to grasp the short strands of his hair. When she gently pulled on the strands on the back of his neck, he locked his arms behind her pulling her tighter against him.

Logan couldn't breath. Camille was everywhere. She clouded his mind until he could think of nothing but her. Her hands traveled from his hair, down his back and up again. He could feel her touch burn his skin through his clothes. Her mouth moved from his lips, across his cheek to his earlobe. When she gently bit down, Logan was sure he was going to pass out. He had sensitive ears. Everyone knew that. Camille definitely did as she began leaving a trail of kisses from his ear to his neck.

He grabbed her face to bring her mouth back to his. He needed more. She seemed to agree as she walked him backwards until his kneads hit the edge of the bright orange couch. He collapsed down onto it, pulling her down so she was straddling him.

His hands were threaded tightly in her hair. Her hands were clenched desperately in his shirt. Tongues slid against each other. Her knees resting on either side of his.

Logan was sure he had never been so turned on in his life. There was no doubt she could tell just how turned on he was from her place on his lap. He wasn't sure how far Camille was going to let him go. She was always the dominant one. She always made the first made and dictated the speed and distance they would go. This is about as far as they had ever gotten while they were dating, but now... that just wasn't going to cut it. He still needed more. He wanted to get lost forever in Camille.

He lowered his hands to her shoulders, slipped his fingers under her sweater and slowly inched the sweater down her arms until it caught the curve of her elbow. Camille immediately unclasped her hands from his neck so she could pull the sweater the rest of the way off and toss it somewhere behind her. He leaned forward and kissed her now bare shoulder then slipped his hand under her tank top to caress the smooth skin of the small of her back.

He felt Camille cup his face with both of her hands and tilt his face upwards until he was looking straight into her eyes. Her big, beautiful eyes. He could she wanted this just as much as he did. They sat there for a few minutes, just staring at each other, trying to catch their breath. Then Camille bundled the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. She threw it so joined her sweater on the floor. She pushed his chest, turning until he was laying flat on his back. She peppered kisses up his abdomen, chest, neck until her mouth met his once again. She shifted so she was laying flat on top of him, her petite frame fitting perfectly against him.

This time he slid both of his hands under her shirt. She shuddered at the contact but pressed her hips hard against his in appreciation. He moaned deep in his throat. If she wasn't careful he was going to embarrass himself.

Logan and Camille were both so caught up in each other, neither heard the door open. Just as his hand slid up to the clasp on her bra, he heard, "Oh shit."

Logan's hand immediately froze. Kendall. Fucking Kendall.

Camille shrieked, rolling off Logan and onto the floor. Logan threw his hands up over his face in frustration but didn't sit up. Damn it, Kendall, he thought even though he was grateful it wasn't Katie or Mama Knight.

"Hi Kendall."

Logan finally opened his eyes just in time to see Kendall smirk. "Camille."

"Yeah, so I'm going to go." She raced around the couch to pick up her sweater and bolted out the door without even a glance in Logan's direction.

Logan sat up running his hands through his hair. He needed to calm down. His breathing was too harsh. His heart was beating too fast. His arousal was entirely too present. He was about to punch his best friend in the face. Again.

"Stop staring at me." Logan said without looking up. He knew Kendall was most likely smirking at him.

Kendall chuckled and dropped his shirt in his lap. "You might want to put that on. My mom should be home any minute." He paused while Logan put his shirt on and dropped down next to him on the couch. "What was that all about?"

Logan sighed. "I have no idea." He wished he did.

James and Carlos picked that moment to burst through the door.

"Dude, we just saw Camille run down the hall. She looked kind of flustered. She let you have it?" James asked.

"She let him have it alright." Logan snapped his head around the glare at Kendall.

"Did she yell at you a lot?" Carlos always was the clueless one.

"Yell? She came to yell at you?" Kendall apparently thought that was the funniest this he's ever heard but Logan did not find it as amusing.

"Yeah man. She bust through the door, interrupted our intense video gaming and kicked Carlos and I out. What happened?"

"I have no idea." Logan repeated. "And Kendall, if you don't shut up, I'm going to smother you with a pillow." This just made Kendall laugh even harder. Logan jumped to his feet ready to pounce, but Carlos placed a hand on his shoulder and shoved him back down on the couch.

"Just tell us what happened."

"She came in here and just started yelling at me looking all pissed and sexy." Logan chose to ignore all the eyebrows that were being raised in his direction. "She accused me of giving her the cold shoulder, then I yelled at her and she yelled more. Then I told her we shouldn't be friends anymore, then she cried, then she yelled even more, then I... then I kissed her."

James grinned at him like an idiot. "Then she slapped you didn't she?"

"Not exactly."

Since it was clear that Logan wasn't about to expand on this, Kendall stepped it. "When I walked in, Logan was shirtless, Camille was laying on top of him and you definitely could not see Logan's hands."

James and Carlos let out a some sort of whistle. "Way to go, Logan." James stuck his hand out for a fist bump but Logan made no move to oblige.

"So, what... does this mean you guys are back together?"

Carlos's question was innocent enough, but something inside of Logan snapped. He had absolutely no idea what this meant. "No! Yes... I don't know! We went from no longer being friends to making out like crazy. If Kendall hadn't walked in, I don't know what would have happened." Logan stood up, frustrated. Pacing seemed to be the only logical thing he could do.

"From where I was standing, you looked like you were halfway to having sex on the couch."

"See, that is what I'm talking about. Making out on a couch where anyone, including Mama Knight or Katie could have walked in, is not me. Almost punching my best friend in the face is not me. Chasing my best friend around with an ax guitar is not me. Camille makes me do crazy things. Watching her walk into that movie with that stupid Steve guy nearly killed me. I can't keep pretending to be friends with her."

"So you're just never going to hang out with her?" James asked.

"I don't know what else to do."

"Want to know what I think?" Kendall sat on the edge of the couch, a look of mischief in his eyes, a slight smirk on his face. This was his I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know face. Logan has seen this face more times than he could count but it was hardly ever directed in his direction because let's face it. There were not a lot of things that Kendall knew, that Logan did not.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you are going to say something I don't want to here."

"Logan," Kendall ditched his I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know face for his I'm-About-To-Give-You-The-Greatest-Pep-Talk-Ever-You're-Welcome face. "I think there is a reason why you can't be just friends with Camille and it has nothing to do with the uncharacteristic things she makes you do. I think you're in love with her."

"What?" I am not, NOT, in love with her. I mean, I can't be... we aren't... and she has a..."

"It makes sense." Of course Carols would say that. He always sides with Kendall.

"Logan, did you even listen to anything you just said? You're so in love with her, I'm surprised I didn't realize this sooner. You get jealous when she even talks to another guy and you aren't the jealous type."

"Ohhh, Logan's in loveeee." He should have punched James in the face when he had the chance.

"Fuck you guys." Logan stormed off, slamming the door to his bedroom behind him.

They couldn't be right. They just couldn't.

Damn it they were right. Stupid Kendall had to open his stupid mouth.

How did this happen?

Logan is a man of science. He understands the biological basis for love. The brain produces different amounts of dopamine, serotonin and oxytocin that leads to a feeling of love. Scientifically speaking, he understands this. But. But, when Camille is around, he feels... well Logan can only assume its love. He feels confused, but clear minded. Anxious but totally calm. Scared but determined. Above all of that, he feels happy. She made him insane, but so happy. Kissing her makes the homesickness feeling he has disappear. Camille is home in California. Without her, none of this would make sense.

He loves her.

Shit.

He really hates that Kendall is right all the time.

An hour late Logan is still holed up in his room. He is absolutely not freaking out. He's just doing what every boy his age does when they are faced with tough problems. He decides to organize his bookshelf. He takes every book he has from its place on the shelf and dumps them on the floor. He arranges them into piles by genre, then alphabetizes them by author's last name. He is in the process of sorting, when Kendall pokes his head in.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Organizing my bookshelf."

Kendall steps the rest of the way in to room, closes the door behind him and moves to sit on the edge of his bed. "You okay?" Logan doesn't dignify that with a response. "Logan?"

"No, Kendall. I'm not okay. I feel like my brain is about to explode."

"You need to talk to Camille. Tell her how you feel."

Logan hopes his face clearly expressed how horrified he is by that idea. "I cannot do that."

"Why?"

"Because, we broke up! We've been doing this back and forth thing but we aren't together. She is dating other people, sort of. I have no right to stand in her way of happiness."

"If you think Camille's happiness in any way doesn't include you, then you are delusional. That girl has been head over heals for you since the day we arrived in California."

Logan knew he was right. It wasn't a secret that she has liked him since practically the day they met, but that doesn't mean she loved him.

"I don't know what to say to her. This isn't my strong suit. I'm not good at dealing with feelings, but I can't keep going on like this. We're stuck in this pseudo relationship and I just can't... I love her."

Logan was still looking at his piles of books on the ground, but he could practically hear Kendall smirk. "I know."

Logan looked up, pleadingly. "What do I do? Tell me what to do. You always come up with the plans and we obediently follow. I'm totally lost here. Tell me what to, Kendall!" He is well aware how pathetic he sounds. He can only imagine how he looks. He is kneeling on the ground in front of Kendall, his hands gripping Kendall's wrists, begging, groveling, pleading with Kendall to help him.

"First of all, get up. If anyone walks in right now they are going to think you have a thing for me, not Camille. Second of all, you need to talk to her. If you don't you, none of this is going to go away."

"What if... what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Kendall scoffed. "Like that's even possible."

"But what if she doesn't? I'm not sure I could handle that."

"You could." Kendall was nothing if not confident. "It would suck, but you're strong enough to move on."

"You can't possibly know that."

"Have I ever steered you wrong? You are capable of handling a lot more than you give yourself credit for. You've put up with the three of us for this long; I'd say you are capable of handling anything. But this is point is entirely moot. Camille is in love with you, she is just waiting for you to make a move for once. Now, stop freaking out and go get her."

Easier said than done.

It wasn't like he could just walk up to her and be all like "Hey Camille, guess what? I'm in love with you." There's no way it was that easy. Right?

He unintentionally finds her when he wanders down the pool. He abandons his books after another half an hour and after Kendall sends Carlos in to throw him out of the apartment.

Camille is sitting across from James, pink smoothies in front of both of them. When Camille throws her head back and laughs at something James says, Logan can feel the cool burn of jealousy rip through his chest.

He's still standing in the lobby doorway when Carlos comes up behind him. "You going to talk to her?"

"I don't know."

"You should."

"I know."

"She loves you."

Logan takes a deep breath. "I know."

"You love her."

"I know."

"So be with her." Carlos steps around him and walks up to James, pulling his arm until he is standing and following him away from Camille. Huh... who knew Carlos would be the most helpful in this situation. Be with her. Simple as that.

"Are you still mad at me?" Logan asks, sliding into the seat James just vacated.

"Are you still avoiding me?"

"No. Camille, I couldn't avoid you if I tried. I mean I did try, which I realize was a total dick thing to do, but I couldn't do it. You've been this ever looming presence in my life since the day I stepped foot in California and I can't seem to shake you."

"Wow, I didn't realize you wanted to get rid of me so badly." She stood up, genuinely offended. "You could have just told me to leave you alone, Logan."

He caught her arm before she could even take a step. "That's not what I meant. At all." He tugged her arm until she was sitting on his lap. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "I'm not good at dealing with feelings. I know a lot of words but I'm terrible at using them to describe how I feel. I... Camille, I-" He took a deep breath and lifted his head to look her straight in the eyes. "Kendall thinks I'm in love with you."

Camille breath hitches. If she wasn't sitting so close, he would have missed it. It takes her almost a full minute to respond. He can tell she's trying to keep herself from smiling. "What do you think?"

"I think he's right. Since the day we met, you're all I can think about. I wasn't lying when I told you that you make me crazy and make me do things I thought I would never do. Sometimes you drive me so crazy, I can't think or see straight."

"This doesn't sound like a love confession." Camille's eyes squint in confusion.

"It is." Logan smiles. "You may make me crazy, but I'm starting to think that it's a good thing. Besides the guys, you're the only other person that can get me out of my shell. You're the only person in the whole world that I would consider bringing physical harm to one of my best friends for. I tried to sabotage a whole prom just so you couldn't be someone else's queen."

"You were successful in that plan."

Logan's smile widens and runs his thumb across her cheek. "Thank God for that. Above all the craziness, you make me happy. I'm done trying to run away from my feelings, away from you. I... I love you Camille. I know we aren't together and haven't been for awhile, so if you don't want to jump back into this, I totally get it, but-"

"You're an idiot, Logan."

"Excuse me, I'm over here confessing, painstakingly might I add, my undying feelings for you and you call me an idiot. I don't think this is how this is supposed-" Camille's lips cut him off. Her tongue immediately demanding access, sliding across his own.

They break apart, both breathing heavily. "I love you, Logan. I always have."

Logan shoots her a winning smile before cupping the back of her neck and pulling her down for another kiss. It doesn't last long as he hears whistles and catcalls coming from behind him. He groans, begrudgingly breaks away from Camille's mouth. He doesn't turn around to face them. He really needs new friends. "Go away."

"Aww Logan, don't be like that," Kendall says ruffling his hair. Logan does his best to dodge the hand, considering his back is to Kendall and Camille is still on his lap.

"Guess this means, our little Logie told you he loves you. " James sits on the table right next to Camille, pulling her into a side ways hug.

"Hands off my girlfriend, James." It comes out as a growl.

"Dude, calm down, I was just-"

"No, we are setting up ground rules right now." He places his hands on Camille's hips to help her off his lap so he can stand up.

He points to James. "No more kissing my girlfriend."

He points to Kendall. "No more being in love with my girlfriend, pretend or otherwise."

He points to Carlos. "Just don't even look at her."

Carlos' eyes widen. "What did I do? I didn't do anything with your girlfriend."

"Yeah, let's keep it that way."

Most girls would probably be put off by the possessiveness Logan was showing, but not Camille. She just stood there staring adoringly at Logan, wide smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Logan. None of us want your girlfriend." When Kendall smirks, Logan takes an instinctive step back. "So now that you're all happy and in love, I think this calls for a celebration."

"No." Logan takes a few more steps back but hits a wall by the name of James.

"Your make out session looked a little steamy, Logan. Don't you want to cool off?" James gripped his shoulder tight.

"Throw me in the pool and you're dead."

Carlos tapped his helmet twice. "Cowabunga, dude." He moves to tackle Logan into the pool, but Camille steps in front of him.

"Touch him and I will kill all of you."

Logan smirks. He wraps his arms around her shoulders from behind and kisses her temple.

"Got a girl fighting your battles for you now, huh?"

Camille's eyes narrow at James' question. "Damn straight." Logan answers then turns his head to whisper in her ear. "Get him."

She doesn't stop with James. Kendall and Carlos end up in the pool as well. Logan has never been happier.


End file.
